Mine
by Nerdwithoutadate
Summary: A boy named Ciel is sent off to a boarding school off in the country side. Slowly, the school is collapsing all around him. He assists the help of the most dangerous boy in school and together, they must either save it, or destroy it.


**I just finished this really good book and this idea popped into my head. BTW,** **I am going to be writing this story in my free time so the updates will be irregular.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Ciel traces his fingers along the frame of the door. He retracts his hand and tugs at his shirt collar; beads of sweat roll down his brow and down his cheek. He takes a step forward and presses his ear against the door. The cool metal feels good against his skin. He hears a faint scratching noise at the base of the door. The scratching grows louder, crawling up the door to wear his ear is. The scratching stops and he frowns. He digs his face deeper into the door. He lays his hands against the metal frame. The room on the opposite side of the door has gone completely silent.

He pulls his head away, the palms of his hands still resting on the door. He sighs and steps back. There is no sign of any sort of door knob. The only things that tells it is a door is the cut in the wall in the shape of one. Ciel traces the pad of his index finger against the edge of the door. A warm draft filters through the crack, filling the room with an odd heat. The rustling starts again; it sounds like nails against a chalk board. It's quiet but loud. Ciel looks behind his back and at the stairs. He can hear the servants shuffling up above, their feet dragging and stomping against the carpet. Ciel brushes away sweat from his brow with his wrist. He looks back to the door and squats down. He drags his finger along the bottom edge of the door. He can feel the vibrations of the rattling on the other side of the door.

With his free hand, he digs into his jacket pocket and pulls out his pocket watch. He pressed the button and the top flips open. A song starts playing and the rattling comes to a screeching halt. He closes the watch and the music shuts off. He shoves it into his pocket as he stands up. He pokes at the door with the head of his foot and the sound echoes throughout the entire chamber. The rattling begins again, this time louder than before.

He turns around and heads towards the stairs. He rests his hand on the railing and gives a look behind his back. A finger reaches underneath the crack of the door, beckoning him back. It's long and grimy, the skin is wilted and pale green and the nail is dirty and chipped. Ciel turns back around and darts up the stairs, taking two at a time. He trips over the last stair and face plants into the ground. He rebounds and runs away from the stairs. He bumps into servants causing a few of them to drop glass objects and cleaning supplies. A few of them yell at him to slow down but the rest ignore him. His lungs burn like someone poured acid into them. His heart is beating faster than what is healthy.

He leans against a wall and tries to catch his breath. From all the time he's been down there, not once has he seen any sort of thing like that. He pressed his back against the wall and slid down to the ground. He rests his hand against his chest and he lets his head drop.

"Ciel Phantomhive!" his mother scolds. Ciel's head snaps upwards and he sees that she is standing right in front of him. Her features are twisted and her arms are folded across her chest. Rachel glances down the hall then back to her son. "You went down there again!" She stops her foot against the ground, expressing her dismay. She frowns and sighs, holding her face in her hands. "You are just _covered_ in dirt."

She sighs again. She then squats down and folds her skirt down as she does so. "It is late, Ciel. Come on," she says, exasperation written all over her face. Rachel holds out her hand, expecting Ciel to grab on. Ciel complies and his mother pulls him to his feet. Her fingers grip his hand a little too tightly. She begins to lead him down the halls; Ciel looks at the paintings of his past generation Phantomhives. They all have that pale skinned complexion and dark colored hair. Ciel looks up at his mother then back to the paintings, comparing.

She catches the motion and frowns. "What?" She asks, worry present in her tone. Her grip tightens even more around his hand.

"Why don't you have dark hair?" He responds. She stops dead in her tracks, yanking Ciel backwards. She turns her head to the side, her face invisible to him. Ciel leans forward, trying to see her face. She sees a bead of water roll down her cheek. Either it's tears or sweat. Ciel hopes for the latter.

Rachel stops in front of Ciel's bedroom door. She jerks the door open and ushers Ciel inside. She hastily closes the door behind her and walks over to the wall where a system of bells hangs. She yanks down on one of the bells, a soft ring pierces the air. She turns around to Ciel and folds her arm across her chest.

"Why do you keep going in that accursed room?" she demands. She leans forward, her eyes locked with Ciel's. Ciel keeps his hands forward and directs his gaze to the floor.

"Nothing," he mumbles.

"Don't lie," Rachel says. She walks up to Ciel and kneels. Her expressions softs. She cups Ciel's cheek in her hand. She gulps and opens her mouth to speak.

Someone knocks on the door. "Come in," Rachel says, retracting her hand. She stand up and walks over to the door. Tanaka, the head butler, walks into the room and gives a bow.

"Rachel-sama," he says.

"Give Ciel a bath and have him dressed," she instructs. She takes a step forward and whispers into his ear. Tanaka nods and Rachel exits the room. She gives Ciel a sad look before shutting the door behind her.

"Please sit down, Ciel-kun," Tanaka says, gesturing to the bed. Ciel complies. Tanaka walks into the bathroom and Ciel hears rushing water. Tanaka walks out and over to Ciel. He has a towel laid over his arm. He sets the towel beside Ciel and kneels down. He begins to undress him. He unbuttons his shirt and folds it, setting it aside. He begins to work on untying his shoes.

"What did Mother whisper to you?" Ciel asks.

Tanaka stops, the shoelaces in his hands, and looks up Ciel. He looks down and finishes untying the shoe. He slides the loafer off of his foot and sets it on the ground. He looks back up at Ciel and hold up his index finger to his lips, "Shh." He looks down and unties the other shoe. He finishes undressing Ciel and drapes the towel over his body. He ushers him into the bathroom. He turns the faucet off. Ciel drops the towel covering his body and Tanaka helps him into the tub.

"I can wash myself," Ciel says. He scoops up a clump of bubbles in his palm.

"Yes, Ciel-kun." Tanaka smiles as he gives a bow, excusing himself. "I'll be waiting outside." Ciel watches as Tanaka exits the room. Ciel looks back to the tub and reaches over, bringing all the bubbles to him.

#

Tanaka finished dressing Ciel and took a step back. He turned around and exited the room; only to reenter a moment later dragging a suitcase. He sets it down in front of Ciel. "In regards to your question earlier, Ciel-kun, your mother instructed me to help you pack a suitcase." Tanaka straightens his spine.

Ciel's eyes widen. He stares at the suitcase then back at the butler. He cocks his head. "You must be joking," he asks. Tanaka sighs and shakes his head. "Why isn't my _mother_ telling me this?" Ciel demands. He pushes himself forcefully off of the bed. "Answer me!" Ciel slams his foot against the ground. Tanaka stands still, waiting for Ciel to calm down. Ciel's heart is racing and his breathing has become irregular yet again. He glares at the suitcase and clenches his fists. He looks away from Tanaka.

"Ciel-kun," Tanaka says slowly and softly, like he's talking to a spooked animal. "Your mother says this is in for your best interest." Ciel takes in what he's said, processing it slowly. He releases his hand but clenches it tightly again. He grits his teeth and shows Tanaka his back. He opens his eyes, careful to not move his head, he looks around the room. The walls are painted a baby blue with a white trim along the bottom edge of the walls. The window has dark blue drapes with a brown wooden frame. The room is generally bland with the only furniture being his bed and a nightstand beside it. A single candlestick stands on the middle of the nightstand.

"How long," Ciel asks. Ciel turns around and faces Tanaka. Hot tears prick the corners of his eyes. "Has been mother been planning _this_?!" He points to the suitcase. Tears begin rolling down his cheeks. Tanaka stands there, his hands folded behind his back fall to his sides, and his eyes widen. Ciel sinks to the ground and he screams out in anguish. He leans forward and grips the rug. His cheeks are wet and his whole face is red. Tanaka unfreezes and rushes to his side. He kneels down and rests his hand on Ciel's shoulder.

"A while now, Ciel-kun," he says. Ciel looks up at him and Tanaka pulls him into his chest. Ciel's eyes widen at the kind gesture. His eyes close and he cries out loud.

#

Rachel covers her hand over her mouth and steps away from the door. Tears begin rolling down from her eyes, falling on the floor. She turns away from the door. Her knees are wobbling and her lips are quivering. Her knees give in and she drops to the ground. She keeps her mouth pinned shut and begin to wipe her eyes with her inner wrists.

"W-why," she mumbles. "Couldn't you be normal?" She bends forward and her forehead touches the floor.

* * *

 ***sips tea*** **Warning: a few characters are going to be OOC. Hell, what am I saying, a LOT of the characters will be OOC.**


End file.
